


That thing he does

by Riastarstruck



Series: Rias 2016 Bingo Challenge works [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, non walker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/pseuds/Riastarstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon has an oral fixation and there's this thing he does sometimes.<br/>Rick Grimes is a cop who isn't sure what to think about this when he meeds Daryl in a public bathroom one day.</p><p>Also known as "The Glory Hole Fic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing he does

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who have witnessed me trying to write this: Here it is! The "Glory Hole Fic" I've talked so much about.  
> Its written for my RWG Bingo, using the squares "Oral Fixation" and "Deep Throating."
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own, I just couldn't read through it another damn time.  
> Update! Thanks to Ijustwantedutoneedme for sorting out ma spelling/grammar failures -you the best!  
> Enjoy!

Daryl pushed the stall door open and froze when he saw the man on the other side. He was leaning against the single dirty sink and had his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Daryl with his eyebrows slightly raised and a twist to his lips.

Before either of the men could say anything the door to the other stall opened and a man hurried out, still doing up his belt. He flinched when he saw them in the room and moved out the small bathroom without a word and head ducked low.

“I could arrest you.” The man at the sink said, a low, growling voice which seemed quiet in the small room. Daryl clenched a hand at his side and set his jaw, looking narrowly at the other man.

“Didn’t do nothing.”

“So them noises have nothing to do with that hole in the wall then?” Daryl ducked his head, heat coming to his cheeks and anger and shame boiling in his guts.

“Didn’t do nothing.” He said again.

“Public indecency.”

“Behind a locked door.”

“In a public bathroom.” The guy sighed, the long lines of his body seeming to melt as he ran a hand over his face, the sound of his fingers rubbing over the thick stubble along his jaw was loud in the quiet room. “Look man, I ain’t going to arrest you. I’m off duty and I honestly can’t be bothered.”

Daryl sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down, it was swollen from abuse and felt soft and tender and he worried at it as he eyed the other man suspiciously.

When the man’s eyes followed the movement of his mouth he felt a snort escape and he rolled his eyes, planting his feet.

“I get it. What do I gotta do to say thanks Officer?” The guy looked surprised, eyes going wide, the blue looking bright in the crappy artificial light of the bathroom.

“No. Nothing.” He uncrossed and recrossed his arms, hips shifting where they leant against the sink and Daryl followed the movement with his eyes, admiring. “Consider this an unofficial warning. You can’t be doing this.”

Eyeing the long lines of the man’s body, in worn jeans and a close fitted flannel shirt Daryl felt a moment of almost disappointment. It wasn’t like he fancied men, not really, he liked sucking dick, didn’t matter what was attached. It was just a thing he did, a thing that got him off.

But looking at the cop now, he couldn’t help wondering what it might be like to suck him off. He shook the thought away and moved out of the cubical, standing close to the man and looking pointedly behind him until he got the hint and moved out of the way of the sink.

He didn’t move far and Daryl felt the heat of him all down the side of his arm and he licked at his lips again, running his tongue over the skin and moving his jaw a little to feel the pull of abused muscles.

The man huffed a breath and left the room. Daryl watched the way he moved as he disappeared from view.

Wiping his hands dry on his jeans he pulled his carton out of his pocket and tucked a cigarette between his lips and fingered his lighter as he pushed through the door and out into the parking lot. His eyes flicked over the lean figure of the other man as he crossed to his truck.

 

A day later Daryl was annoyed and hungry. Having spent the last three hours in police custody he was in a bad mood as he signed the release paperwork at the front desk, trying to ignore the dumb cop who was hovering over the counter and kept slowing down the process of purpose.

Moving onto signing out his possessions he happened to glance up as he scratched the N and lifted the pen to his mouth, holding the end between his teeth when he saw the guy from the bathroom again.

In uniform this time, hair still a mess and stubble thick on his chin but his uniform was neat and tidy and the dark bags under his eyes weren't so pronounced. He looked different in uniform, the long, lean line of his body interrupted somehow, losing some of the fluid grace which had so drawn the eye when they’d met the other day.

The cop behind the counter was talking but Daryl let his attention drift as he followed the way the guy moved across the room, deep in conversation with another man who was talking earnestly, but it didn’t look like the guy was paying much attention.

Signing where he was told to, Daryl grunted when asked something which the desk cop must have taken as confirmation. He turned away to retrieve Daryl’s stuff and the guy noticed him. His steps didn’t falter but his brow furrowed and he studied Daryl before his eyes widened and recognition crossed his face.

Daryl watched, interested as his gaze travelled down the length of Daryl before settling on his face. He waved the other man on ahead and ambled towards Daryl, there was a rolling quality to his steps which drew attention to his hips and reminded Daryl of how he’d looked in worn soft jeans.

Daryl pulled the pen from between his lips and nodded a greeting to the other man as he leant against the counter, close to Daryl’s side and took a glance at the forms in front of him.

“Got caught after all?” A smile hovered around his lips and his eyes sparkled appealingly in the harsh florescent lights. Daryl snorted, his eyebrows riding high and pulled his lips into his mouth to hold back a smile.

“For hunting.” The other man looked a little surprised, his gaze darting to Daryl’s lips and Daryl felt something hot twist in his gut at that. He felt heat work its way up his throat as he glanced away, purposely licked his lips slowly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and letting it slip back out, soft and wet with spit.

He didn’t turn to look at the other man, but he imagined he had his attention. He knew he probably didn’t but the thought sent a thrill through him, the same kind of thrill he felt when he found a hole in a wall and he had time to himself.

His mind strayed for a moment, lingering on the way he felt in those moments, the warm press of flesh stretching his mouth, the hot, hard catch to his breathing and the angry flush he knew ran from his chest to his face and made everything seem hot and heady.

The thrum of remembered sensation made his fingers tingle a little and he flicked the pen he still held absently and looked back at the other man. He was studying Daryl with sharp blue eyes but didn’t appear to know what he was thinking about.

“You got something to do with that jackass in lockup?” The guy eventually ask and Daryl snorted, the sound coming out of him in an explosive noise of surprise.

“That jackass is my brother.” The cops gaze darted towards the back corridor which Daryl knew led to the holding cells and his brother. “They ain’t releasing him yet.” The man shot him a sardonic look.

“Yeah, we get a bit stubborn when someone assaults police officers.” Daryl rolled his eyes and waved his hand as though to dismiss it.

The cop shifted so he could reach over the counter and grabbed two folders. Daryl watched curiously as he flipped them open, the first one was his own, he saw a glimpse of his mugshot and the cops eyes darted up to him before he went back to skimming the page.

He nodded to himself and closed that folder, opening the other and Daryl watched as his eyebrows climbed as he read the charges levelled against Merle. When he reached the end of the page he closed it and shook his head.

“Your brother ain’t getting out today. Hunting on private property, hunting out of season, assaulting a police officer, drunk and disorderly, resisting arrest…” he trailed off looking at Daryl. “Sounds like a charmer.”

Daryl huffed a breath and leant more fully against the counter, lifting the pen to his lips he clamped his teeth around it, letting his tongue flick and play with the hard end as he let out a groan of annoyance. Pulling the pen out with a pop he turned his eyes on the cop.

“I’m out, can’t you just release him too?” the guy laughed, a soft, warm noise and shook his head.

“You didn’t try to tear a cops head off, you just hunted where you shouldn’t.”

Daryl was saved from having to reply by the return of the desk cop. He dumped Daryl’s crossbow roughly on the countertop, ignoring Daryl’s warning glare and placed the bag of his other possessions in front of him.

Tearing open the packet Daryl dumped out his wallet, keys, cigarettes and phone onto the countertop. He tossed the empty bag at the cop behind the counter as he returned them to his pockets after a quick glance to see they were alright. He took more care examining his crossbow. They’d taken the bolts but it didn’t look like they’d fucked up his bow.

He shot the guy behind the counter a narrow eyed glare and slung the bow across his back, turning to leave.

 

The glass door was stopped from closing behind him by a hand and he glanced back to see the cop from before holding it open.

“Daryl, wait.” Daryl’s footsteps paused without him thinking about it. He extracted a cigarette from his packet and lifting it to his lips for something to do, leaving it unlit, just holding it between his lips as he watched the other man approach.

“What’s your name Officer Friendly?” He asked before the man had a chance to continue. The guy paused, looking surprised but answered without a problem.

“Rick Grimes.” He closed in on Daryl and stopped a foot away. “Where you going?”

“Bar.” He said with a shrug. Rick’s eyes darted around the parking lot before returning to Daryl.

“How you going to get there?” Daryl glanced around, realising before he’d even looked that his truck wasn’t there, that it was back where he’d parked it six hours ago when this shitty day had started.

He swore, pulling the unlit cigarette from his lips and let his head drop backwards, the sunlight bright against his eyelids.

Rick let out a low chuckle but when Daryl looked at him he didn’t look like he was laughing at him. Rick cast a glance back towards the station and scuffed a boot against the concrete as he returned his eyes to Daryl.

“I can give you a ride somewhere if you need one.” Daryl returned his unlit cigarette to his lips and eyed the other man. He ducked his head in a nod and followed Rick when he led him towards a cruiser parked off to one side.

Daryl felt his eyebrows ride up high and his lips twisted around the cigarette as he met Rick’s eyes over the top of the car. Rick shrugged, lips twisted in amusement as he pretended not to notice.

Huffing a breath and shaking his head to himself Daryl opened the passenger side door and sunk down into the seat, casting a glance behind him at the security grill and eyeing the additions to the dashboard as he tucked his cigarette behind his ear.

The drive was mostly done in silence. Daryl watched the way Ricks hands moved on the steering wheel, calmly confident and steady, deeply tanned with a lighter strip of skin around his ring finger.

Daryl navigated him towards the bar he and Merle had set up in since they came into town. A comfortably familiar hole-in-the-wall dive like a hundred others across the country.

Rick pulled up out the front, getting a glance or two from the few patrons there but otherwise went ignored.

Daryl shifted in his seat, suddenly at a loss for how to continue. Eventually he pulled on the handle, releasing the door and nodded to the other man, waiting for the returned nod before pulling himself up and out. Pausing at the last minute before closing the door he leant down to look in at Rick. “I’ll be here all night if you feel like getting a drink.”

He closed the door with a thud and turned on his heel, striding across the lot without a glance back, though his shoulders were tense and his stomach writhed with nerves as he imagined a heavy gaze on him.  

Daryl was waiting on a serving of nachos at a table in the corner when he saw Rick enter the bar. Out of uniform and back in soft jeans and a tshirt he didn’t look like a cop anymore. Daryl marvelled a little at the shift in the other man as he saw him scout out the room and spot Daryl.

He nodded his head before heading to the bar and ordering a drink. Daryl watched the way he leant casually on the bar, long legs and a curve to his spine as he was given his drink and turned to make his way towards Daryl.  Daryl lowered his eyes as he turned, studying the grain on the table.

The drink together wasn’t awkward which was a surprise, it was made easier by the arrival of Daryl’s food which he picked through and ate with a single minded focus as conversation drifted leisurely between them.

Three beers down the line Rick became loose limbed, leaning back against the back of his chair, his body curved like he had no bones and making Daryl’s gaze droop from his face down the gentle slope of his body to the way he sat, legs kicked out comfortably, fallen open and inviting.

Rick chewed thoughtfully on a tortilla chip he’d snatched from Daryl’s basket, one hand running over the condensation on his glass as he glanced up at Daryl.

“That day…” He trailed off, looking down at the table top, his jaw setting. Daryl waited but he didn’t look like he was going to continue.

Daryl ran his finger over the base of the basket, picking up stray crumbs and sucking his finger into his mouth as he waited. Rick cleared his throat.

“You get off on it?” His voice was a low rumble, barely travelling the distance of the table.  Daryl looked up, finger lodged in his mouth as he met Rick’s blue eyes, staring steadily at him.

Daryl swallowed, his eyes darting away as he felt heat climb his throat. Lowering his eyes he pulled his finger out of his mouth and fingered the rim of condensation his glass had left on the tabletop. He’d never had to talk about it before, never wanted to. It was a secret thing he did which nobody knew about and nobody ever would.

He shrugged one shoulder, letting it drop and stay where it fell. His chest felt tight, like someone was squeezing it, like he’d spent too long with his mouth around a dick and needed a breath. There was a buzz in his groin which he refused to acknowledge, shifting on the hard seat he glanced up at Rick who hadn’t moved, his sharp eyes trained on Daryl.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s just a thing I do.” He shrugged again. “It’s hot.”

“I don’t get that.” It was Rick’s turn to shift, clearing his throat roughly as he did. “Not knowing the other person…” He shook his head minutely, eyes darting away and back to him. “I’ve never done that.”

“Ain’t about the guy. it’s about…” his jaw clenched and his breath seemed to leave him suddenly as he looked away.

“What’s it about Daryl?” There was something dark and hungry in that, his low voice wrapped around Daryl’s guts and made him hold in a shudder.

Daryl steeled himself, jutting his chin forward and meeting Rick’s eyes. Licking his lips he tried to produce some saliva in his suddenly dry mouth.

“About sucking it. Taking it in.” Rick’s eyes drifted to Daryl’s mouth and Daryl sucked his lip into his mouth, biting down on it.

He never thought about it much, about why he was always putting things in his mouth, about what he liked so much about sucking dicks in anonymous bathrooms.

Things were just easier when his mouth was occupied, it was calming in a way. Even as it ratcheted his arousal up sometimes it was still calming.

He didn’t know how to put words to that, how to say how it made him feel, why it was he got off best when he had a dick down his throat.

Daryl released his lip and he watched as Rick nodded absently opposite him, lifting his beer to take a healthy swallow

“You don’t ever think about it?” Daryl asked his glass, looking up at the other man through his fringe. “Letting someone suck you off, anonymous, no judging, nothing?” Rick’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and jerked a shoulder in reply.

Daryl’s skin felt tight, the low, pulsing ache of growing arousal in his guts and his fingers tingled where they rested on the table.

Swallowing thickly Daryl stood up, pushing his chair back and levelled a look at the other man who was watching him with wide, blue eyes. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

He saw Rick’s mouth drop open a little, his fingers flexing around his glass as he took a deep breath in. Daryl kept his eyes trained on the other man until his throat bobbed again and he inclined his head minutely in a nod.

Crossing the room Daryl could feel Rick’s gaze on him the whole way, watching him as he weaved through the crowds and pushed into the bathroom.

Glancing back as he opened the door he saw Rick staring straight at him and felt something stir within him at the look on the other man's face.

 

It felt different, sitting and waiting, hoping for someone in particular to come.

It was always impulsive when he did this, he could hardly do it every time he found a hole, Merle was wilfully ignorant but he couldn’t ignore or pretend not to notice if Daryl made it a frequent habit.

Hell, he rarely did it this close together and it had been years since he did it in the same town more than once as they passed through.

He rubbed his palms on his jeans and tried to steady his breathing, eyes darting over the graffiti scrawled across the walls.

There was the squeak of the bathroom door opening and heavy footsteps across the hard ground. It was dumb to think he recognised the tread of those steps, there was nothing distinctive about them and it could have been wishful thinking but something about the calm, measured steps which crossed the space in an efficient, loping stride made a shiver run up Daryl’s spine.

Bringing a thumb to his mouth he chewed absently on his nail, tonguing the hard edge of his nail as the steps faltered just by the stall door. He swallowed, keeping his breathes measured and slow, staring straight ahead at the writing on the door.

The stall door beside his opened and there was the shuffle of steps and it closed again. The bathroom sunk into silence. Daryl sucked his thumb into his mouth and bit down, eyes darting to the hole beside him and grasped his knee tightly with his spare hand.

There was no reason he should expect Rick to be in the other stall, nothing the other man had said or done gave any real suggestion he might be interested in it beyond curiosity but Daryl couldn’t help hoping.

Rick had looked at him since the moment they met, his eyes drifting to Daryl’s mouth like he was thinking about what he could do with it, his expression shifted sometimes as they spoke, Daryl caught it out of the corner of his eye and it looked like hunger, intent and it made Daryl’s lungs tight and his hands sweaty.

Pulling his thumb out of his mouth he leant forward, shifting on the closed toilet and pressed a finger against the edge of the hole, running it along the smooth cut, circling the rim. There was an intake of breath in the other stall and Daryl felt it in his guts.

Withdrawing his finger he strained to hear any noise from the other man. There was silence and then the shifting of feet, the rustle of fabric and then the burr of a zipper.

Daryl’s mouth flooded with spit and he leant forward in anticipation, his mouth already falling loose and open as he imagined what was to come. He shifted on his seat when he heard fabric moving and he felt his legs fall open as he fixed his eyes at the hole.

There was silence for another moment before the head of a dick emerged through the hole followed by the shaft.

It was already half hard, a good thickness with a rosy head. Daryl’s breath caught and he reached out a hand, grabbing it in his fist and giving it a firm squeeze as though to discourage any idea the other might have of backing out.

Moving forward, Daryl pulled a little on the dick as he licked at the head. There was a curse from the other stall, quiet and muffled but clear enough for Daryl to hear and heat shot through his body, it could be Rick, that low, muffled growl of a swear word could so easily be the other man.

He licked the head again, feeling the soft give of the flesh under his tongue before closing his mouth around it. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed in the smell of the other man. Moving his tongue over the head he let his mind slip away as his mouth went to work.

He pulled off, just to feel the way it slipped from his lips before he licked at it, tonguing under the head and swiping over the tip.

Swallowing it back down he took more into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the shaft and moving it up and down the space left out of his mouth. He eased into working his way down the shaft, filling his mouth and letting it press against his tongue before pulling off, just to suck the head happily, letting his tongue work.

His breathing was deep and came out in pants against the shaft of Rick’s dick, his breathing sounded heavy in the room, every time he pulled off Rick’s dick with a grunt it sounded like a punctuation and he didn’t want to try and stifle it.

His mind was hazy, slipping away from the sharp focus he lived with and was replaced by the rush of sensation.

He could feel the pulling in his jaw, the start of a strain from holding his mouth open around the girth of the dick which was long and thick, fully hard. When he pulled his mouth off the head was flushed a deep red and glistened in the artificial light.

He’d never known the man on the other side of the wall before. The men didn’t matter, they weren’t a part of this. He wasn’t gay, didn’t wanna fuck men, didn’t even want to know them, this was just something for Daryl. Sure, the other guy got off but Daryl didn’t care about that, he just wanted to suck a dick.

But thinking it was Rick did change it, it made Daryl’s stomach twist, he felt hot and his skin felt tight and he couldn’t help the way his panted breaths came out rough and grunting. His hand rested over the swell of his own dick, he tried not to touch it too much, didn’t want to be distracted from the stretch of his mouth and the way his lips felt, pulled tight and wet with spit which started to run down his chin.

The breathing on the other side of the wall was heavy, grunts and breathed swears peppered the heavy pants and every time it felt like a shot to Daryl’s dick, like Rick was holding it and squeezing every time Daryl moved his tongue the right way or sucked just right.

He imagined Rick on the other side, pressed close to the wall, trying to get as close to Daryl as possible, hips thrusting, trying to chase Daryl’s mouth when he moved away teasingly.

His strong arms would be braced against the wall as he held himself close, broad shoulders flexing with every move of his rattlesnake hips.

Daryl moved further down the shaft, taking more into his mouth until it brushed the back of his throat and his lips pressed tight to his fist, sandwiched between his lips and the wall. He gave the dick a squeeze before removing his hand, bracing against the wall with it and moving his mouth further down the shaft, huffing breaths as his mouth moved down and he felt it slip into his throat.

Daryl’s breaths were punched out of him in grunts and he felt a groan catch in the back of his throat and his breath came as a gurgle when Rick’s dick pressed against the soft flesh of his throat. His muscles spasmed and he felt his eyelids flutter as he fought his body’s rebellion to push the dick the extra swallow further.

The muscles in his throat convulsed and he pulled off a little to give them a rest before pushing back down.

He scratched uselessly at the stall wall as the length pressed in and he heard the pants in the other stall become explosive and loud. There was the bang of what might have been a fist hitting the partition and Daryl pressed desperately closer, whining in the back of his throat when the wall stole the last inch of the thick cock from him.

He pulled off with a slurp, sucking eagerly at the head of his dick, running his tongue over the ridge of the head and flicking his tongue against the hole as he tried to ease the burning ache on his jaw.

He pushed back down, opening his throat and closing his eyes as he sunk back onto Rick’s dick. A shudder running through him when he the head pressed against his throat.

His feet skidded on the tiled floor and one hand flexed against the partition as his other clamped down tightly on his dick through his jeans, grinding his palm firmly into the mound, a shiver rocking through his body at the sensation.

He eased back on Rick’s dick, working it and bobbing his head as he felt it run over his tongue and rub at his stretched lips.

Fumbling one handed at his jeans he worked on lowering his zip and pulling his dick put into the warm room. He held it in his fist, squeezing as he stilled his head letting Rick rock into his mouth, the sound of his grunts quiet punctuations to the snap of his hips and the jingle of the other man’s belt, occasionally hitting the stall wall with a metallic clack.

Daryl fisted his hand around the length of the other man’s dick and focused his attention on the head, jerking the length with firm, even strokes and tongued the head eagerly.

There was a break in Rick’s rhythm and Daryl’s breath caught when the dick seemed to swell even more, twitching before there was a low groan from the other stall that could have been a growl.

Daryl caught the first wave of Rick's orgasm on his tongue, the second splattered across his lips and chin before he sucked the head into his mouth, nursing it gently as he stroked him through his orgasm.

He pulled away when Rick withdrew from the wall and sunk back in a sprawl against the toilet tank and tried to catch his breath.

His eyes squeezed shut against the bright florescent lights and his hand gripped his length tightly, long stroke from base to tip, thumb tapping at the head before he gasped into the air and came across his fist.

As he caught his breath he licked his lips slowly, feeling the puffy, swollen flesh and the slippery slick sheen of cum and spit. He shuddered and his feet flexed uselessly as his nerves tingled almost painfully in time with the ache in his jaw.

He took his time settling. He enjoyed the shocks that ran through his system as he caught his breath and wiped himself clean. He listened with half an ear as the man in the other stall eased his breathing and resettled his clothes before opening the stall door and entered the bathroom proper.

The footsteps faltered, crossing the room slowly and there was a moment of silence before the bathroom door squeaked open and the heavy footsteps disappeared into the din of the bar.

Daryl waited a moment after they disappeared, concentrating on the sore, tight feeling of his jaw as he felt his flush ease and sweat cooled on his skin.

It wasn't usually like that, he had to admit. There wasn't usually the burning need to make them come, to wreck them. He'd wanted Rick to come, wanted the other man to shake apart. Wild and uncontrolled, wanted to feel him lodged in Daryl’s throat until it was raw and sore.

He'd liked pleasuring the other man and had been frustrated by the barrier the wall had become, blocking him from taking Rick fully, stopped him from being able to see the way Rick shook apart. He imagined it, sweaty curls and flushed cheeks, maybe he bared his teeth when it was so good it hurt, maybe he'd stare at Daryl, sharp blue eyes trained on him, watching how Daryl worked him.

Another shudder ran through him and he stood up. Tucking himself back into his pants and rearranging his clothes, he wiped his hands and face again on a square of toilet paper absently as he opened the stall door and then pushed through to the bar.

His eyes scanned the room as he emerged, nobody glanced twice at him and he made himself remain calm and casual as he crossed the room.

He was a little surprised to see Rick back at their table. His back was ramrod straight and his shoulders looked tense. When Daryl got closer he could see his curls were a little wilder than usual and there was a red flush high on his cheeks. He had a strangle hold around a beer that had lost its perspiration and looked like the same one he’d had when Daryl had left.

When Daryl lowered himself into his seat, Rick’s eyes fixed on him and his strong fingers flexed around the glass.

Ricks breaths were measured and slow but deep. His eyes strayed to Daryl’s mouth which he knew would be red and abused looking.

Their eyes met and Daryl shifted under the other man's heavy regard. Sucking his tender bottom lip into his mouth, he worried at it absently. There was a flash of electricity through his body when Rick's fingers flexed again and a muscle in his jaw jumped.

Clearing his throat Rick looked away, turning his attention to the drink in his hand, his throat working as he swallowed nothing.

The moment stretched between them and Daryl knew right in the core of him, that he hadn’t just imagined it was Rick on the other side of that wall. Daryl fought the blush that wanted to rise on his cheeks and cleared his throat, swiping his tongue over his lips to chase a flavour that had already faded,

“You want another beer?” His voice was rough and wrecked, coming out in a low rumble, He lifted his eyes to meet Rick's and after a moment's pause Rick nodded.

 

There was a tension between them, it hung heavily in the air and seemed to brush against their skin with every shift. They didn’t acknowledge it, didn’t need to give voice to what they both knew and felt.

Despite the tension it was easy to talk, The hours slipped away and while the heavy eyed looks lingered and once or twice their knees knocked together under the table and they let the contact stay for breathless moments as they continued talking, it was easy to spend time with the other man in a way Daryl hadn’t experienced much in his life.

Daryl didn’t really spend much time with people outside the groups he and Merle ran with and he found the difference was… nice.

He’d held back a snort when Rick smiled genially and thanked a waitress when she collected their empty glasses. Calling her ma’am and making her blush and smile at him.

He’d shot Daryl a look like he’d known what Daryl was thinking but he hadn’t seemed annoyed by it.

Rick was every bit the well-mannered, small town cop, he had no business spending time with a drifter like Daryl, killing time as he waiting for his brother to get released. But he was and he didn’t seem to mind holding the bulk of the conversation and drifting through topics as though they had all the time in the world.

Daryl felt a thrill run through him at the thought of what else the well-mannered cop had let him do. The thought was a new one, the illicit nature of what he did had never excited him before, not really. He didn’t care or think about what the other men got from it beyond the obvious but here and now he found himself thrilled by it, by who it was, imagining how he’d looked while it happened.

Last call came and a quiet settled over them as they avoided each other’s eyes and made their way out into the warm night. Rick seemed to steel himself as he continued talking and ambled his way across the lot to where he had parked his car in an empty area beside the bar.

Daryl darted a look at his own truck some distance away as he followed along behind, extending the moment before they had to finish up whatever this was.    

Daryl cocked a hip against the side of Ricks car and looked at him through his fringe as he listened to Rick speak. He raised a hand and chewed at his thumbnail as he listened, his tongue darting out to feel the shift from skin to nail against his tongue, sucking the tip into his mouth to worry at it as he listened.

Rick stopped speaking abruptly and Daryl’s hand was jerked out of his mouth. He darted a look up at the other man. Rick’s hand squeezed his wrist and he was looking at Daryl with wide eyes.

Daryl looked down at the firm grip around his wrist, absently admiring the strong fingers and the deep tan of his skin, highlighted by the bright, high polish of his watch.

“Jesus, can you go a minute without something in your mouth?” Daryl’s eyes darted back to meet Ricks and his eyebrows rode up. Rick flushed, his jaw jumping as he swallowed. “You got an oral fixation or something?”

Daryl raising one shoulder up and let it drop in a shrug as heat rose to his face and he blushed, his eyes darting to the side.

When he looked back at Rick there was a soft smile on Rick’s lips and he was looking at Daryl with an expression Daryl was tempted to label as fond.

A hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him towards Rick with a firm, steady grip. Daryl paused for a split second, his breath catching in his throat before he let himself be pulled forward.

Rick’s lips were hesitant at first, a gentle press as though testing his boundaries. When Daryl melted into him Rick’s lips became firm and the kiss became demanding. Pulling Daryl into him, pressing his body along the line of Daryl’s, one hand holding onto his hip and gripping him tightly.

His back impacted with the side of Rick’s car and he felt heat rocket through him when Rick’s body slotted so easily against him. This was new, this was hot, mouth working against Ricks, sucking on his tongue and working his lips eagerly, holding back a whine when Rick pulled his mouth away.

“Where are you staying?” Rick growled against his lips.

“Motor 8.”

“Come back to mine.” Daryl’s breath caught in his throat and his blood went cold for a second before he steeled himself, pressing forward into the long line of Rick’s body, biting his lip as he nodded, keeping his eyes on Ricks.

Rick smiled, pulling back and keeping his firm hold on Daryl’s hip. Daryl felt his own lips twitch as heat and nerves warred in his stomach.  

 

His body woke him just before dawn like it always did. He lay still, watching the shadows slowly lighten and allowing himself to enjoy the warm presence pressed along his side. The sheets smelled like the two of them and the thought of that made his stomach buzz happily at the easy comfort.

He dozed, pressing close to Rick and letting their shared warmth wrap around him, imprinting the sensations into his memories so he wouldn’t forget.  

Eventually with a sigh he rolled onto his side as the morning light brightened. Fishing his phone out of the pocket of his jeans beside the bed he blinked at the time, later than he usually slept in.

His mouth watered a little and licked his lips, craving a cigarette but he sighed instead, rubbing at his eyes and pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the bed with a muffled groan.

Blinking into the dimness as his eyes adjusted, he let the shared warmth slowly leech from him before rummaging around on the floor for his pants.   

Daryl lifted his hips off the edge of the bed and pulled his pants up over his ass, doing up his zip and grabbing his shirt off the floor where it had been dropped the night before.

He paused before doing anything more, looking behind him to Rick’s sleeping form, draped with the sheet but doing little to conceal his body.

Daryl chewed at his lips and watched the way Rick’s broad chest rose up and down steadily with deep sleep breaths. Daryl had kissed down that chest last night, had mouthed at the flex of muscle and nipped at his nipples.

Exploring another body, particularly a man’s body, had never seemed important before, had never really entered his thoughts or fantasies. He’d been surprised by how easy it had been to fall into bed with Rick, to kiss and touch his body and take pleasure in it. And to receive pleasure in turn.

Daryl didn’t have much experience with being in bed with people but he’d always found it hard to believe it could be so easy, that he could laugh and wrestle and take pleasure in another man.

Shifting backwards he hovered a hand over the swell of Rick’s bicep, deceptively strong and gilded in the early light. Rick shifted a little in the bed, the sheets rustling even with that small movement and Daryl found himself swaying forward.

An arm snaked across Daryl’s shoulders and pulled him down. He caught himself with a hand by Ricks head and let himself be pulled into a kiss.

Their breath was stale but neither of them seemed to care as they melted together, mouths moving smoothly as they kissed leisurely.

Rick shifted under the sheets, his hands curling into Daryl’s hair and around the broad width of his back, pulling him down onto him. Daryl let himself be pulled, lips tingling with the brush of stubble burn and the nip of Rick’s teeth playfully chasing him.

His phone buzzed loudly against the bedside table and Daryl pulled away with a groan, closing his eyes and pulling his lips into his mouth as though to save the feel of Rick on them.

Sitting up but not pulling away he reached out and lifted his phone, pressing it to his ear he was greeted with Merle's low growl.

Daryl pulled away, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees as he listened to Merle spitting mad and telling him to come get him.

Rick shifted behind him and he shot him a glance, watching as he sat up, rubbing at his jaw and combing his fingers through his hair. Daryl’s eyes trailed down the long line of his torso, exposed by the sheet which pooled in his lap and blocked anything further from view.

Rick saw him looking and his mouth quirked up into a teasing smile. Daryl huffed and looked away, assuring Merle he’d be there soon and hanging up before he could get into another rant.

He dumped his phone onto the mattress and rubbed his hands over his face roughly, shaking the lingering softness from sleep away.

There was the shifting of fabric and the mattress moved as Rick got up. His footsteps padded across the worn carpet, Daryl watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans and stretched luxuriously before doing them up, his eyes shifting to meet Daryl’s as he pulled up his zipper.

“That was my brother. They’re releasing him today.” Rick nodded.

“Probably got sick of him.” Daryl’s lips twitched and Rick returned the smile. Daryl sucked his lips into his mouth, looking down at his phone and picked at his thumbnail.

“We’ll be getting out of town.” He darted a look up at the other man. “We keep moving.”

Rick nodded lowering his head as he threaded his belt through the hoops and worked the buckle slowly.

Daryl stood, flexing his hands at his side as he squared his shoulders and looked at the other man.

“We pass through here a bit,” he lifted a shoulder in a shrug, ducking his chin into his chest and swiped his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, “maybe we could… catch up?”

There was silence for a moment before he felt a warm hand land on his hip, thumb slipping smoothly over the jut of his hipbone. He looked up, meeting Rick’s eyes. He was standing close, bare chest warm in the dim morning light, close enough that Daryl could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

“I’d like that.” His voice was a low rumble, filling the space between them and Daryl felt heat boil in his guts, making him feel warm and tingly. He felt a smile twitching at the sides of his mouth and he licked his lips once more, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting down to stop the smile from spreading.

Rick huffed a breath. “Your oral fixation is going to kill me.” He murmured before pulling Daryl forward, sucking the same lick into his mouth and biting on it gently.

Daryl breathed a shuddering breath and pressed close letting Rick kiss him deeply.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Thing He Does - Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272819) by [PixieReedus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus), [Rickyl_edits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits), [YeyaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes)




End file.
